thekahnsfandomcom-20200214-history
Chica Kahn
Name = Chica Kahn Age = 26 (1,302) Family = The Kahns; Ro Ro (father/mother), Jaylin Boatman (father) Physical Description Chica (in human form) has long blonde and black hair styled into a curly ponytail with a green flower scrounge. She is pale with brown eyes with long metallic black-colored nails. She has a model figure with arguably the biggest breasts and ass in the family. In toy animatronic form she is completely yellow is pitch black eyes and razor sharp teeth and a cupcake attached to her hand, but still keeps her slim thick figure. In old animatronic form (which has taken an embodiment of its own) she's just a disaster that can't even truly be described. Biography Chica is Ro Ro and Jaylin Boatman's daughter even though Jaylin doesn't want to admit it but as in the episode Into the Future where Charles is introduced, Charles says that Ro Ro and Jaylin did a DNA test on Chica's dead body (as Ro Ro had shot and killed her) and the test came out positive that it's Jaylin's. What factors out that it's not anyone else's is that if she didn't come out with yellow skin, she would've came out Jaylin's EXACT skin color. She was a prostitute at a young age without Ro Ro's knowing. She was very sly and sneaky as she could slip past Ro Ro's mind tricks (as he always put visions into her mind to make her spill the beans. e.g. he would put a car shaking in an alley to make her mind say "that reminds me of what I did tonight"). When Ro Ro finally found out he was devastated. She told him she was pregnant with some random man's baby which gave her one reason Ro Ro shouldn't kill her. When she had the baby she named him Xavier. With her experiencing the pain of child birth Ro Ro hoped she'd stop being a prostitute but that didn't stop her. When Xavier was only three months old (and Chica had gotten over the pain of child birth) Chica was back on the street. Well, Ro Ro still wouldn't have known if it weren't for Uncle Jake, as Jake informed Ro Ro that she was still being a prostitute. When Chica returned home Ro Ro confronted her. Well that argument turned into Ro Ro's murda business. When Jaylin went to visit Chica and Jalen, Ro Ro informed him that he'd shot Chica and Jaylin's response was "WHAT? I didn't even get to do her yet!" to Ro Ro's extreme surprise. When Ro Ro showed Jaylin and the rest of The B. Brothers Chica's body they were disgusted. Jaylin finally accepted that Chica was his daughter and grew to love her. He even tried to be a good father to her, even at her grown age. During the events of Hate Date, Chica was cursed with vagina dentata, a myth that says a woman's vaginal area is said to have teeth. This curse was applied by Dionne Tsung. Ro Ro was able to tone the curse down a bit to where Chica can control the teeth and bite when she wants. It is later revealed that instead of teeth, she instead has metal squeezers when in her animatronic form. This is revealed in the episode Obtuse Abuse where she uses them to squeeze Jared's penis and threatens to squish it if he doesn't stop abusing Ro Ro. Albums ''Sexual Harassment #Flip (feat. The B. Brothers) #Dead Rooster #Chicken Yellow #Be Hateful #Best Knife (feat. Eli) #I Fuck 'Em #King (feat. Marsha) #Honey Bag #Chica & Ko. #We Bad #In My Hole #I Blow (feat. Jaleena) Pleasure Palace'' # Sex # Doubt (feat. Chica) #My Dick #Put it Down #Loosey #Kills, Kills, Kills #Kiss My Ass